


Quarantine

by peach_milktea



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, kiat-kiat berkencan selama karantina 101
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:41:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25522276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peach_milktea/pseuds/peach_milktea
Summary: Trey dan Cater selalu mempunyai cara mengenyahkan rasa bosan selama masa karantina.
Relationships: Trey Clover/Cater Diamond
Kudos: 7





	Quarantine

**Author's Note:**

> **Twisted Wonderland © Aniplex, Walt Disney Japan, Yana Toboso**
> 
> **Quarantine © peach_milktea**

“Bosaaan!” Matahari belum tepat di atas kepala, tapi keluhan Cater sudah terucap nyaris dua puluh kali hari ini.

Biasanya Cater akan berkutat pada aplikasi media sosialnya tanpa kenal lelah. Oh, ia dan _magicam_ memang tak akan pernah terpisahkan. Namun siapa sangka, pada masa karantina seperti ini, _magicam_ akan terasa sangat menjemukan bahkan bagi dirinya yang telah sampai di taraf kecanduan.

Hari-hari normal, _magicam_ akan menceritakan banyak hal hingga Cater tak pernah sedetik pun melepaskan pandangan dari layar gawai. Meskipun begitu, di masa-masa sulit seperti sekarang, konten yang disajikan _magicam_ terlalu repetitif dan Cater jadi merasa jenuh. Cuci tangan, pakai masker, tetap di rumah, hindari keramaian, korban yang berjatuhan, itu-itu saja yang digaungkan semenjak penyakit berbahaya itu muncul.

Cater sadar semua aturan itu ada demi keselamatan mereka semua. Ia sendiri tidak habis pikir pada orang-orang yang tidak mau menaati peraturan baru sampai membuat pandemi ini terasa sangat panjang dan terkesan tidak selesai-selesai. Coba saja jadi anak baik barang sesaat dan patuh pada aturan. Dengan cepat, semua pasti akan kembali seperti semula. Lalu _magicam_ akan menjadi tempat yang menyenangkan lagi.

Cater mengembuskan napas panjang dan merebahkan dirinya di sofa jingga. Berpikir begini saja membuat ia lelah, bagaimana dengan petugas kesehatan di luar sana? Ia butuh mengisi ulang energi. Bagi orang sepertinya, cara terbaik adalah dengan bersosialisasi. Tapi kini, apa-apa dibatasi. Oh, omong-omong soal sosialisasi … Cater tidak melihat Trey sejak sarapan. Ke mana pria itu pergi?

Baru saja berkehendak untuk mencari keberadaan kekasihnya tersebut, Cater sudah lebih dulu mendengar Trey memanggil.

“Cater, bisa ikut denganku sebentar?”

Alis Cater bertaut sembari menghampiri Trey yang tengah berdiri di ambang pintu, “Tentu. Ada apa, Trey-kun?”

Trey malah bersikap sok misterius dengan menguraikan kekeh pelan, “Nanti kau lihat sendiri.”

Langkah Trey mengantarkan mereka ke perkarangan minimalis di belakang rumah. Halaman yang mereka miliki terkomposisi dari dua pohon berdaun rimbun di sisi kiri dan kanan ditambah tanaman perdu bunga soka merah yang mengitari keduanya hingga menambah nilai estetika. Kemudian dinding batu ber-relief yang menjadi pembatas antar rumah juga dipergunakan oleh Trey sebagai tempat budidaya _strawberry_ organik. Nyatanya _strawberry_ yang ditanam Trey menjadi _strawberry_ terbaik yang pernah Cater cicipi meskipun tempat tumbuhnya hanya berupa pipa-pipa besar yang dipotong horizontal dan diisi tanah berpupuk.

Kerling mata Cater menangkap hal yang tak biasa di bawah pohon yang berada di sisi kiri taman. Di bawah naungan dahan-dahan rampak, tergelar alas tikar bermotif papan catur dengan warna putih-merah. Tak hanya itu, di atas tikarnya terdapat satu keranjang rotan besar.

“Kita piknik?” Cetus Cater cepat seraya menengok ke arah Trey.

“Aku dengar kau bosan dan rasanya sudah lama juga kita tidak berkencan.”

Cater tertawa, “Pantas saja sepanjang pagi aku tidak melihat Trey-kun. Ternyata Trey-kun sibuk mempersiapkan ini.”

“Apa kau terkejut?”

“Sangat!” Bibir Cater naik membentuk cengiran lebar.

Sementara Trey tersenyum tipis melihat keceriaan telah kembali pada sosok kekasihnya, “Kalau begitu tunggu apa lagi.”

Keduanya melepas alas kaki masing-masing dan duduk saling berhadapan. Trey mulai membuka penutup keranjang dan Cater tampak tidak sabar.

“Apa saja yang kita punya?”

“Hmm, coba kita lihat.” Terlebih dahulu Trey mengeluarkan dua piring kemudian meraih beberapa wadah yang berisi hidangan mereka, “Roti lapis dengan berbagai isi. Ada _katsu_ , telur, dan buah-buah segar ditambah krim.”

Baru wadah pertama dan Cater sudah meneguk air ludah. Apalagi pada roti lapis dengan isi buah-buah itu. Warna _strawberry_ yang merah menggoda, lalu kiwi dan jeruk yang menyegarkan. Benar-benar sudah terbayang cita rasa yang ditawarkan Trey bahkan hanya dari tampilan makanannya saja, “Apa lagi?”

“Ini salad,” Trey membuka wadah yang seperti mangkuk. Sayuran berbagai warna kembali memanjakan pandangan. Trey benar-benar tahu caranya mengundang nafsu makan Cater, “Lalu ini … pai ceri. Tenang saja, manisnya aku kurangi kok. Lalu minumnya sari jeruk lemon.”

“Luar biasa. Kapan kau memasak semua ini?”

“Sebelum kau bangun, tentu saja.” Kekeh Trey, “Aku tidak ingin kejutannya gagal.”

Dibandingkan Cater, Trey memang selalu bangun lebih pagi untuk menyiapkan sarapan. Tapi mengetahui perbekalan mereka yang beragam dan sebanyak ini, Cater tahu kalau Trey harus bangun lebih awal dari biasanya.

“Boleh aku foto, ya?”

Trey mengangguk, “Tapi jangan lama-lama.”

“ _Roger_!” Sebelah mata Cater berkedip antusias. Selurus setelah itu, ia mulai menata objek fotonya dengan hati-hati dan penuh perhitungan. Trey hanya tersenyum maklum, “Nah! Ini sudah cukup bagus~! _Chesse_!” Cater meninjau hasil tangkapan gambarnya sebelum berseru, “Menurut Trey-kun bagaimana?”

“Ah, _filter_ ini cocok sekali dengan suasananya. Kerja bagus, Cater.” Trey menepuk ringan pucuk kepala Cater. Mendapat pujian seperti itu, Cater tidak menutupi rona merah muda tipis pada pipinya dan berusaha tersenyum lebar.

“Siapa dulu, dong!”

Trey lagi-lagi terkekeh, “Jadi mau makan yang mana dulu, nih?”

“Hmm …” Cater mengedarkan pandangannya dari satu wadah ke wadah lain, “Aku mau roti lapis _katsu_ dulu, deh!” Tangannya segera mengambil setangkup roti dengan isi daging ayam tanpa tulang yang digoreng dalam balutan tepung panir. “Selamat makan~!”

Trey memerhatikan Cater seraya mengambil roti lapis telur, “Bagaimana?”

“Pedas sekali—Trey-kun memasukkan saus cabai, ya?” Manik Cater berbinar.

“ _Bingo_!” Trey kelihatan terhibur dengan ekspresi yang Cater tunjukkan, “Sebenarnya selain saus cabai, daging ayamnya sendiri aku marinasi dengan rempah-rempah dan minyak cabai. Kau menyukainya?”

“Aku sangat menyukainya!” Roti di tangan Cater tandas dengan sangat cepat, “Ini benar-benar enak~!”

“Senang mendengarnya. Makanlah lagi. Aku buat banyak.”

Si pecinta pedas mengangguk riang dan tanpa sungkan mengambil kembali roti lapis yang sama.

**.**

**.**

Waktu adalah sesuatu yang relatif. Satu detik akan terasa panjang bagi orang-orang yang menanti namun satu dekade sekalipun tak akan terasa apabila dijalani bersama dengan seseorang yang kita sayangi. Dan itulah yang dirasakan Trey sekarang.

Tidak terasa lima jam telah berlalu dan sekarang matahari sudah nyaris tenggelam di ufuk barat. Perbekalan makanan mereka pun sudah habis, yang tersisa hanya piring-piring dan loyang kotor. Trey melirik ke sebelahnya dan mendapati Cater masih tertidur nyenyak. Kekenyangan menjadi alasan utama kantuk menyerang pemuda tersebut. Trey sampai tak kuasa menyembunyikan senyum tipisnya.

Banyak kisah yang mereka pertukarkan hari ini salah satunya keluh kesah Cater yang merindukan hingar-bingar kehidupan di luar rumah. Lalu berkat ide Trey dalam menggelar piknik dadakan, Cater jadi bisa melupakan segala keresahannya dan menikmati hari ini tanpa perlu merasa jenuh.

Sebelum hari menjadi semakin gelap, Trey memutuskan untuk membereskan ini semua. Trey tak tega jika harus membangunkan Cater, sehingga ia terlebih dulu menggendong Cater masuk ke dalam dan menidurkannya di sofa ruang tengah.

Saat Trey hendak beranjak, pemuda yang masih tertidur pun bersuara pelan.

“… terima kasih, Trey-kun.”

Bibir Trey naik lagi membentuk lengkung senyum dan ia sempatkan pula mengecup singkat kening Cater sebelum kembali menuntaskan tugas yang tertunda.

**.**

**.**

**Author's Note:**

> rencananya ini mau dijadiin kumpulan oneshot kencan torekei di rumah .////.  
> stay safe ya semua~! semoga pandemi ini cepat berakhir ya, aamiin ><
> 
> anyway, makasih buat yang udah mampir di fic2 sebelumnya owo


End file.
